fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HanasakiTsubomi997/Futari wa Pretty Cure Review
Hi everyone! It's HanasakiTsubomi997 here, or more commonly known as "Kobayashi Tsubomi"! Recently, I have created a goal and now I'm aiming for the finish line. This goal is to watch every single episode of Pretty Cure there is! I've also decided to do a review of the seasons once I've finished watching them. Let's start off with the season that kicked off one of Japan's most famous magical girl anime franchises, Futari wa Pretty Cure! Alright, let's begin with the characters. I really liked Nagisa's character, and she seemed really fun and charming. She was also that type of heroine which I love the most: the heroine who will sometimes break the rules. I also liked how in one episode, Cure Black was furious with the Seeds of Darkness for kidnapping Cure White, and unleashed the awesome power of Pretty Cure! But I felt like Cure White hardly did anything in this season. I didn't really like how her voice was so high and soft, and it was kinda annoying. I was surprised how Cure White could actually do something in the final battle. But basically, she was kinda useless without Nagisa. But overall, their friendship moved me, and because of that, I became closer with my own friends. I guess opposites really do attract, huh? The mascots, Mepple, Mipple and Pollun were actually pretty cool. I liked Mepple's attitude, and his and Nagisa's arguments were hilarious. Mipple, in my opinion, a true princess of hope, and she never gave up, which I admire. And although Pollun was a little annoying, he was really funny too. The minor characters, however, didn't get much attention in the season. I can understand that, but it still would have been nice to see the characters (other than Takenouchi Yoshimi, who got at least two episodes centred around her) get more screen time. And finally, the villains. They weren't really interesting, since they only got a few episodes to themselves without getting destroyed. Kiriya, however, I really liked. He started off as a bad person, working for the enemy, but after befriending Nagisa and Honoka, he became good, although it really hurt me how he disappeared not once but twice in the season. I want to be able to see him on screen again, but it's probably not likely. The plot wasn't my favourite, since it was simple. To be honest, I prefer the more complex plots. Makes everything more exciting, huh? Nagisa and Honoka were chosen as the legendary warriors, and had to collect the Prism Stones and restore the Garden of Light. It's just like every other magical girl anime plot. Girl becomes magical girl. Magical girl collects mystical items. Mystical items restore the fantasy world. End of story. Boring! Although this season wasn't bad, I still would've liked a little more challenges and situations in it. But I'll let the issue go, after all, this is just the first season, and this led to more exciting seasons, right? The final fight, however, was really exciting. I was really into it, and although I knew that Cure Black and Cure White would win (the good guys always win), I just couldn't help wondering who would win. The art was a little bland and boring, and I could see why people weren't really keen to start off with it. The villains' designs weren't my favourite. I just feel like they could be a little more evil-looking. Civilian and fairy designs were okay, I guess, but I liked the Cure outfits the most, especially Cure Black's. Her Cure outfit really suited her personality, and it looked easy to move around in. Plus, it was pretty fashionable. The transformation, however, I hated. It was really boring, and I felt like it could have been better. The attacks were pretty cool, and whenever I watched them, I felt like I was the Zakenna getting purified. It really got my heart racing, just like the final fight! And finally, the music. The music, in my opinion, was actually kinda cool! I liked the opening, both Japanese and English, and the same thing goes for the ending. The ending was really catchy, and I loved singing along to it. Remind me to record the English version next time I go to a party, please! Overall, the season was pretty good for the first one, but I felt it could have been better. It wasn't a colourful season, so I can understand why people weren't interested in it at first, but it proved popular enough to become a whole franchise! If not for this season, we wouldn't have the Pretty Cures we know and love today. The season did have a few problems, but there were more rights than wrongs, which was good. It was a pretty good season for me, and I enjoyed watching it. Stay tuned for Kobayashi Tsubomi's next Pretty Cure review, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Review! Category:Blog posts